


Desejo de Natal

by kristalt



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Christmas AU, Hongjoong acredita em Seonghwa, Hongjoong gado, M/M, Merry Christmas!, Seonghwa nao acredita em papai noel mas acredita na magia do natal., eu sou muito natalina tinha que postar algo assim, feliz natal atinys!, natal, seongjoong, visco
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristalt/pseuds/kristalt
Summary: Seonghwa escreve todo ano uma carta de natal com seus desejos secretos e um deles é se declarar para seu melhor amigo.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 1





	Desejo de Natal

**Author's Note:**

> Ola pessoas!!!
> 
> Esse ano eu voltei com as one shot de natal e fiz uma com meu casalzinho fave do ateez que é Seongjoong. Espero que voces gostem e feliz natal!!!

Estava nevando e Hongjoong decidiu não ir para o estúdio naquele dia. Era véspera de natal e ele não queria se atrasar para voltar para o dormitório já que ele prometeu passar a noite com o seu grupo. Esses dias eles estavam com uma programação lotada, mas, mesmo assim, ele não poderia trabalhar quando prometeu após muito choramingo de seus membros que ficaria em casa. Por mais que ele desejasse muito adiantar algumas coisas no estúdio. Ele levantou da cama com muita preguiça por está debaixo dos cobertores em um dia frio. E se arrastou até a sala após verificar que seu colega de quarto não estava na cama.

Todos estavam espalhados entre a sala e a cozinha. Wooyoung e San estavam cozinhando com Yunho ajudando. Jongho e Yeosang estavam arrumando a árvore enquanto Mingi reclamava e depois ria dos dois ficando bravos com ele. Seonghwa estava deitado, de barriga para baixo, muito focado escrevendo alguma coisa em uma folha. Hongjoong sentou perto de seu colega de quarto, tentando ver o que possuía nessa carta mas Seonghwa foi mais rápido puxando para próximo dele, escondendo-o.

— O que é isso? Achei que todo mundo já tinha terminado as cartas de natal. — Hongjoong disse deitando por cima de Seonghwa na tentativa de ler o que ele estava escrevendo.

— E terminamos. Isso é outra coisa. — Seonghwa comentava sobre as cartas que em todo natal o grupo escrevia um para o outro em forma de amigo-secreto e na noite de natal, eles trocavam entre eles.

— O que?

— Você é muito curioso, Hongjoong. Não vou contar, você vai ri da minha cara.

— Prometo que não.

— Bem… — Seonghwa respirou fundo e penso muito antes de começar a contar — Desde de criança eu escrevia carta para o papai noel…

— Hwa… — Hongjoong segurava o riso enquanto olhava para seu colega de quarto.

— Não vou falar mais.

— Não, desculpa, conta.

— Enfim, eu continuei mesmo não acreditando mais em papai noel. É tipo meu modo de finalizar o ano. Me acostumei com essa tradição.

— E você escreve o que?

— Eu falo do ano que tive e meus desejos para o próximo ano.

— Entendi. — Hongjoong sorria mas não rindo da cara de seu amigo e sim porque ele achava fofo essa ideia de Seonghwa. Parece que qualquer coisa que ele fizesse, aos olhos de Hongjoong, era fofo. — Depois você faz o que?

— Eu guardo.

— Eu posso ler?

— Não. É pessoal, Hongjoong. É tipo um diário.

— Ok.

Hongjoong fingiu concordar mas continuava muito curioso sobre aquela carta. Ele se afastou a caminho da cozinha, mas ainda observava Seonghwa para saber onde ele guardaria depois de terminar. Ele não queria ser o péssimo amigo que olhava as coisas pessoais dos outros mas a curiosidade estava o matando por dentro. E seria apenas uma leve olhada, nada demais.

Alguns minutos depois, Seonghwa foi até seu quarto levando a tal carta. Hongjoong o seguiu tentando ser o mais discreto possível e viu o amigo mexendo em uma caixa. Antes que ele saísse do quarto, ele correu de volta para a sala. Seonghwa apareceu logo após oferecendo ajuda aos cozinheiros.

Hongjoong esperou muito minutos depois que Seonghwa saiu do quarto, por incrível que pareça pois sua curiosidade estava remoendo sua cabeça. Mas foi apenas para não parecer suspeito. Ele fingiu que iria ao banheiro e passou direto para o quarto. Ele encontrou a caixa e antes de abrir a sua consciência começou a pesar.

— Kim Hongjoong, esse homem confia a vida em você e é assim que você retribui? Ele não pode ter um segredo de você? Você é esse tipo de amigo possessivo mesmo? Respira, Hongjoong.

Ele respirou fundo algumas muitas vezes e desistiu, tentando colocar a caixa de volta mas por não alcançar a parte alta do armário acabou derrubando em sua cabeça. Assim que ele e a caixa caiu, ela se abriu e cartas caíram pelo quarto. Ele colocou todas rápido mas pensou que não sabia a ordem mas, pelo menos, a mais recente teria que está em cima para que Seonghwa não suspeitasse. Então ele saiu abrindo as cartas, sem ler o conteúdo, apenas olhando as datas. Quando ele achou a mais recente, antes de fechá-la, ele bateu o olho em seu nome escrito lá. Ele fechou rapidamente e sussurrou várias vezes a palavra _“droga!”_. Ele acreditava que sua amizade com Seonghwa era mais forte que sua curiosidade mas isso era só enquanto não sabia que foi mencionado na carta.

— Ele deve está agradecendo ao grupo todo, Hongjoong, você não precisa ler. — Ele falava em voz alta para assim aceitar suas palavras mas foi em vão. — Mas não custa só dar uma olhada no paragrafo com meu nome, alias não deve ser nada de mais.

Hongjoong abriu a carta pedindo desculpas mentalmente para Seonghwa muitas vezes. Ele começou a ler o parágrafo em que estava seu nome escrito.

“ _Eu sei que todo ano escrevo isso mas eu preciso que em algum momento isso se realize. Eu desejo que nesse natal eu consiga me declarar para Hongjoong. A cada ano meu coração pede mais por ele e eu até agradeço ficar só na amizade mas o meu maior desejo era beijá-lo e pedi-lo em namoro.”_

Hongjoong precisou ler mais de uma vez essa parte da carta para acreditar o que estava escrito. Ele fechou e colocou a caixa rapidamente dentro do armário. Ele sentou na cama tentando digerir o que tinha acabado de ler. Ele estava surpreso do que acabou de ler. Por mais que todos do Ateez o tratam como pais do grupo e que eles agiam sempre como casados, Hongjoong se recusava se iludir porque para ele Seonghwa não gostaria de ser mais do que amigos. E Hongjoong gostava de Seonghwa mais do que isso a anos. Alias, ele acredita que foi amor desde a primeira vez que ele o viu. Seu coração palpitou tão forte e ele ficou tão nervoso que parecia que Seonghwa era um Deus quando o conheceu. Demorou algum tempo para ele entender o que era aquele sentimento que ele tinha dentro dele sempre que pensava em Seonghwa.

— Hongjoong! — Yunho gritava da cozinha e ele acordou dos seus pensamentos e correu até os outros que o olhavam assustado. — Você está pálido, aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Não, eu estou bem. Você me chamou?

— Sim, experimenta esses dois molhos e me fala qual está melhor. Mesmo eu sabendo que é o meu.

Wooyoung gritava ao fundo dizendo que era o dele e os dois começaram a discutir quando Hongjoong experimentava dizendo que os dois estavam bom, o que fez eles continuarem debatendo sobre o melhor molho. Hongjoong sentiu uma mão pelo seu ombro e quando ele se virou, seu rosto estava bem próximo do rosto do Seonghwa. Ele se afastou rápido, assustando o mais velho.

— O que foi, Hongjoong? Se assustou comigo?

— Não, não. — Ele se distanciava mais de Seonghwa. — Só foi de repente mesmo.

— Não aconteceu nada mesmo?

— Sim, quer dizer não. Não aconteceu nada.

— Você está estranho. — Seonghwa olhava para Hongjoong como se pudesse tirar a resposta dele só com o olhar. — Enfim, vem aqui me ajudar em uma coisa.

Seonghwa pegou na mão de Hongjoong, o que deixou o mais novo tímido com o toque. Ele tentava fingir que nada tinha acontecido mas na sua cabeça só repetia a frase _“Seonghwa gosta de você, Seonghwa gosta de você…”_. Então era difícil fingir que o coração dele não batia mais forte por qualquer coisa que o mais velho fazia com ele.

— Eu preciso colocar uns enfeites aqui mas não confio subir nessas cadeiras. Vem aqui me ajudar, vamos começar com essa estrela na árvore. — Seonghwa pegou uma sacola com alguns enfeites, se virou e abaixou chamando o Hongjoong para subir nas suas costas.

— Que?

— Que o que, menino. Sobe aí. Você é menor, não vai bater no teto se subir em mim, relaxa. Sobe no meu ombro e coloca a estrela por favor. Vai logo Hongjoong, para de drama.

Hongjoong ficou alguns segundos paralisado e Seonghwa bateu em sua bunda para acelerar ele, deixando-o mais nervoso. Ele subiu nos ombros do Seonghwa e colocou a estrela na árvore. Quando Seonghwa percebeu que a estrela estava certa e não cairia, ele desceu Hongjoong, segurando-o em seus braços. Seus rostos ficaram próximos o suficiente para que Hongjoong esquecesse até como respira. O mais velho não resistiu olhar para os lábios do seu amigo e soltou um sorriso para disfarçar, olhando agora para seus olhos. Aquilo foi o suficiente para que Hongjoong tivesse uma crise de coragem e puxou Seonghwa pelo braço (com a sacola de enfeites mesmo) até o quarto deles. San gritava ao fundo para eles não fugissem que logo tudo estaria pronto. Hongjoong empurrou Seonghwa dentro do quarto e fechou a porta. Ele olhava para um Seonghwa com um semblante de uma pessoa confusa e perdida, segurando uma sacola pequena de enfeites.

— Desde quando? — Hongjoong perguntava como se fosse um assunto que não estava somente na cabeça dele.

— Desde quando o que?

— Ai, Seonghwa, que droga! Eu estava muito bem antes de saber isso. Agora eu estou aqui nervoso com tudo. Com você chegando perto de mim, com seus olhares, com você por inteiro. — Seonghwa continuava olhando para ele sem entender. — Eu sempre soube de mim mas enquanto eu não sabia de você era muito mais fácil de lidar.

— Se você quiser explicar, eu vou agradecer.

— Eu…ai, esqueci que tenho que contar que li a carta para falar isso.

— Que carta, Hongjoong? — Seonghwa cruzou os braços, começando a ficar bravo.

— Então, promete que você não vai ficar bravo se eu contar?

— Não prometo. Conta.

— Ok, er…Eu…eu li a sua carta.

— Que carta? Que eu escrevi para o amigo-secreto?

— Não, a sua carta. A do “Papai Noel”.

— Kim Hongjoong! — Seonghwa soltou a sacola no chão e andou rápido até o Hongjoong, apontando o dedo em sua cara, furioso. — Eu não acredito que tenho que começar a te explicar que não é para mexer nas minhas coisas! Eu disse que era algo pessoal, por Deus!

— Eu sei, desculpa. Eu não ia ler, quer dizer, eu fui ler aí achei a carta, achei que era uma péssima ideia, devolvi a caixa, deixei ela cair, tentei arrumar em ordem então abri a última, para saber se era a última mesmo e vi meu nome. — Hongjoong falou rápido, demonstrando que estava nervoso. — Me desculpa?

— Você leu o que estava escrito junto com seu nome? — Hongjoong confirmou com a cabeça. Seonghwa respirou fundo, passando a mão pelo cabelo tentando montar uma frase mas nenhuma palavra saía da sua boca.

— Seonghwa…

— Não, espera. Não fala nada. Eu não estou preparado para levar um fora no natal.

— Seonghwa…

— Por favor, Hongjoong. — Os olhos de Seonghwa lacrimejavam e ele lutava para não começar a chorar na frente do seu amigo. Hongjoong segurou o rosto de Seonghwa para que ele o encarasse. Seus rostos estavam próximos e só dava para escutar a respiração descoordenada de ambos.

— Seonghwa…você tem um visco nessa sacola de enfeites? — Hongjoong disse fazendo ambos rirem por lembrar do significado do enfeite. Seonghwa concordou apenas acenando. Ele pegou o visco na sacola e entregou para seu amigo que levantou o objeto deixando em cima de ambas as cabeças dos dois. — Sabe o que acontece quando duas pessoas ficam embaixo do visco, não é?

Seonghwa sorriu ainda sem acreditar na proposta que Hongjoong estava fazendo apenas levantando aquele enfeite. Hongjoong aproximou seus lábios nos de Seonghwa e assim começaram a se beijar. Não demorou muito para que Seonghwa desse permissão para a língua de Hongjoong e eles aprofundarem o beijo. Seonghwa puxou o mais novo pela cintura e ele soltou o enfeite, colocando agora os braços em volta do pescoço do outro. Eles pararam o beijo quando escutaram o nome de ambos vindo da cozinha.

— Logo os meninos vão derrubar essa porta se a gente não descer. — Seonghwa disse dando alguns beijos pequenos no pescoço de Hongjoong.

— A gente conta para eles hoje?

— Não, vamos deixar para o almoço de natal. Quero ver eles deduzindo a nossa relação, é divertido.

— Seonghwa, a gente sempre agiu como casal, nem vai parecer diferente.

Hongjoong começou a ri e Seonghwa suspirava olhando o homem que ele sempre amou, agora, em seus braços e sorrindo. Ele não acreditava mais em papai noel mas acreditava em seus sonhos. E escrevê-los e desejá-los era o que deixava mais forte a cada ano. O natal deixou de ser apenas um feriado festivo para o dia que o natal trouxe a pessoa que ele mais desejava. E com certeza ele agradeceria a isso na carta do próximo ano para o papai noel.

**Author's Note:**

> veja outras fics minhas no meu [ spirit ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/kristalxhunter) e me siga no twitter @tinkersstar.


End file.
